This invention relates to a connector including a lock portion which locks mating of the connector with a mating connector.
For example, JP A 2005-235545 discloses a connector with a lock portion. As shown in FIGS. 23 and 24, the connector of JP A 2005-235545 includes a housing, a lock lever and a slide member, wherein the lock lever is formed as a part of the housing, and the slide member is able to slide within the housing. A locking hook is provided at an end of the lock lever. When the slide member is positioned towards the rear end of the connector, the lock lever extends obliquely downwards and forwards, and the locking hook is positioned within the housing. When the slide member is moved towards the front end of the connector, the slide member pushes the lock lever up so that the locking hook projects beyond the upper surface of the housing. When the slide member is positioned towards the front end of the connector while the connector is mated with a mating connector, the locking hook is received in a locking hole of the mating connector so that the mating of the connector with the mating connector is locked. When the slide member is moved towards the rear end of the connector, the lock lever returns to its initial state so that the locking hook goes out of the locking hole. Thus, the lock of the mating is released.
In the connector of JP A 2005-235545, the lock lever is provided as a part of the housing. In consideration of a general housing made of resin, a spring characteristic of the lock lever might deteriorate. If the spring characteristic of the lock lever deteriorates, the locking hook do not come within the housing even when the slide member is moved towards the rear end of the connector. In other words, the connector of JP A 2005-235545 has a problem that the lock of the mating cannot be released properly due to deterioration of the lock lever over time.